


A Whole New Kind of (Gazebo)Placebo

by Tyrror



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Hypochondria, M/M, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrror/pseuds/Tyrror
Summary: From the day they realized what they meant to each other to today, nothing can tear them apart from each other.





	A Whole New Kind of (Gazebo)Placebo

3pm in the afternoon may not be the best time to be meandering slowly down the sidewalk in Derry, Maine during the middle of summer but with limited time together and limited places to go Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier weren’t exactly the type to be choosy. They had been silent for most of the last five minutes, a massive feat for the Trashmouth, as they tried the decide what it was they wanted to do next until the tinkling of Eddie’s watch began to fill the air between them.

“Pill time,” Richie said lightly.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, trying to pretend that it didn’t make him feel like a freak, especially after learning that most if not all of them did nothing several years ago but he still couldn’t break the habit of taking them every day. With only the slightest hesitation he unzipped the fanny pack he always wore and pulled out the pill case while next to him Richie reached into his pocket and pulled out an almost identical case from his pocket as well. There was only one difference between them. While Eddie’s may have been filled with sugar pills from the pharmacy, Richie’s was filled with Sweet Tarts from the candy isle.

“You’re going to waste all your money on candy at this rate.” Eddie said, popping the pill section for his 3 o’clock dose.

“Maybe,” Richie shot back, also popping a section on his pill container, “but if it makes you feel like less of a weirdo then I don’t see how it’s much of a waste at all.”

Eddies starred while Richie downed the faked meds in his container, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape before the other boy finally turned to look back at him.

“What?” Richie questioned?

“N...Nothing?” Eddie stutterd, before shoving his pills in his mouth and struggling to swallow with too little saliva.

The next half a block was walked in awkward silence before Richie reached out and grabbed Eddie by the arm..

“Hey, if we keep taking pills together, that gives a whole new meaning to Beep Beep, Richie.” He said while pointing to the watching on Eddie’s wrist. “Right, Eds?”

He dropped Eddie’s arm and looked into the other boy’s face just long enough for him to crack. The smile started to spread on Eddie’s face and he chuckled under his breath though he tried to hide it.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “A whole new meaning.”

Reaching out, Eddie let his fingers slip between Richie’s and the taller boy suddenly stiffened. Eddie said nothing, not because he didn’t notice, but because that’s how things were between them. New discoveries, new revelations. Just wait and watch until the other catches on and then the world is right again even if it might take awhile.

 

 

* * *

Richie slammed his hands down over the papers in front of him as Eddie entered the study from the other room.

“Babe, what are you still doing up,” Eddie asked, sleep still in his voice and a yawn on his breath.

“I just had to get something out of my system,” Richie waved off, like it was no big deal, “go back to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“The last time you told me ‘I’ll be there in a minute’ I woke up cold by myself and you had passed out on the writing desk.” Eddie said with raised eyebrows from where he was standing on the other side of the desk, “Come on, It’s 3am, time to go to bed.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Richie begged, “I’m almost done.”

“Richie,” Eddie started, trying to drag him away but in the process scattering all the papers on the desk and throwing them both to the floor. Lying there in a daze he began to read what was right in front of him, a story he already knew, a story about a young him and a young richie taking fake pills and holding hands on a hot day.

“Richie,” his voice was breathy as he sat up, “this is written so well, why didn’t you show it to me sooner?”

The blush on Richie’s face had gone all the way to his ears and he wasn’t certain if it could go any higher.

“I was hoping to show it to you after I had it published.”

“You were going to publish the story of how we started dating?” Eddie said with a tone of awe in his voice.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He finally responded from where he had pulled himself up next to the desk.

“You always surprise me you ridiculous, wonderful trashmouth and if you don’t take me back to bed right this instant I shall never forgive you!” Eddie tried to put on his best southern bell but only caused both men to snicker.

“Well then I guess, my dear, we shall have to seclude ourselves for the night.” Richie tired in another failed colonel voice while pulling Eddie up and burying his face in his lover’s neck.

They say that “All’s well that ends well” and nothing ends more well than that which started with bad medicine.


End file.
